Christmas Spirit
by ece23
Summary: A bit of Christmas silliness with the boys...


Happy belated Christmas guys! Here's a bit of Christmas silliness with the guys, which I wrote for my pal, who encouraged me to post it. For anyone waiting for an update on the other story, I promise it's coming soon. Thanks so much for all the reviews this year!

----

Starsky burst into Hutch's apartment in a blur of Christmassy-ness, resplendent in a Christmas sweater and a glittering Santa hat that barely fitted over his curls, and headed straight over to Hutch, cramming a paper crown onto his friend's head as he hummed.

Hutch immediately snatched it off. "Merry Christmas buddy, and I am not wearing that."

"I thought you might say that," Starsky said, grinning hugely. He pulled a marker pen out of his pocket. "So..." he took the hat back off Hutch, wrote, and then placed it back on the blond head.

Hutch pulled it off again to read. Starsky had printed "Scrooge" across the front in huge letters. Hutch grinned and put it back on. "Much better partner."

It was Christmas day, and a very excited Starsky had arrived to spend the day with Hutch. It was funny, Hutch thought, that this was one of the few days of the year where Starsky would get out of bed before sunrise without the use of violence.

"I think there might be something for you over there," Hutch gestured to the floor plant in the corner of the room that was serving as a Christmas tree, and had been draped with tinsel in honour of the occasion.

Starsky looked at the 'Christmas tree', and then back at Hutch, a serious expression on his face. "Thanks, buddy, but the thing is... I've decided I don't really like Christmas any more."

To say Hutch was shocked would have been an understatement. "What?" was all he could manage to say in response to that statement.

"Well, I thought a lot about what you said last year, and you're right. It's just a lot of commercialised crap, right?" Starsky looked up at Hutch with serious eyes.

Horrified at the thought that he might have been responsible for destroying Starsky's Christmas spirit, Hutch frantically thought back to last year, when he had made a number of complaints about the holiday. He hadn't thought Starsky had taken any notice of them though.

Another thought occurred to Hutch. "But then, why are you wearing the Santa hat? And humming Christmas songs?"

Starsky shrugged. "Well, I didn't want to shock you too much. Thought I'd break the news gently."

"But Starsk, Christmas isn't really about the commercialised crap. Sure, unfortunately it's a big part of Christmas now, but Christmas is also about friends and family." He threw an arm over Starsky's shoulder and turned him in the direction of the corner. "And I still say that Santa might have left you something under the tree."

Starsky looked hopefully at a promising-looking present on the floor. Just the right size to be a new addition to his train set, he thought. But he couldn't resist the temptation to tease Hutch for a little longer.

"I hope it's a Penguin Sponsorship kit," was Starsky's next stroke of genius.

Hutch tried hard to find an answer for that, but could only stammer inarticulately.

Starsky couldn't hold his straight face any longer and his face broke into a giant grin as he started to laugh.

Hutch lifted an index finger. "You..." lost for words, he settled for shaking his head. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah, did you really believe I didn't like Christmas any more?"

Hutch had been almost convinced, but he wasn't going to admit that. "Of course not. I just thought I'd play along to humour you."

Starsky nodded. "Sure you did. That's my pal," he looked back at the tree. "May I?

Hutch gestured to the tree with his arm, amused. "Go ahead."

Starsky was already there, feeling the present excitedly. He lifted it up to his ear and shook it slightly.

"A quicker way to find out what's in it is to open it," Hutch remarked as he stood and watched Starsky do everything but that.

Starsky looked at Hutch, wide eyed. "Come on, you gotta save it for as long as possible! Makes it more exciting," he informed Hutch.

Next, Starsky started to carefully peel open one end of the parcel.

"What are you doing now?" Hutch asked, smiling.

"Opening it carefully," was Starsky's answer.

"Don't tell me... makes it more exciting, right?"

Starsky just grinned and continued what he was doing. He got the end of the parcel open and peered in, but couldn't see what was within. Next, he started to carefully peel away the tape down the middle of the parcel, while Hutch watched in fascination. This was better than a nature documentary, Hutch decided.

Finally, Starsky lifted off the paper in almost a whole sheet, to reveal a small box. He looked at it warily. "There isn't really a penguin sponsorship in there, is there?"

Hutch shook his head, and Starsky began to fold the wrapping paper.

Hutch couldn't take it any longer. "For crying out loud Starsky, open the box!"

Starsky gave him an offended look, laid the paper aside, took a deep breath, and opened the box.

A small sheet of paper was nestled within, and Hutch cringed at the expression on Starsky's face. Like a kid who was both disappointed and furious at the same time, he thought. But this time, he'd thought Starsky might actually like the gift.

Starsky pulled out the sheet of paper and read aloud. "A star has been named after you. Your star is named "Starsky."" He looked up at Hutch, not sure what to think.

Hutch shrugged. "I thought it was a good name for a star. Star, sky. Starsky."

Starsky looked at the certificate again. "I like it."

Hutch took a step nearer to him, surprised. "You- you do?"

"Yeah, it's cool! Now there's a real star named after me. Can we see it?" Starsky got up from where he'd been kneeling on the floor and looked out of the window as though he expected to see the star right now.

Hutch smiled at him. "I'll show you tonight. Look, this paper tells you which constellation it's in." He pointed over Starsky's shoulder.

Starsky turned and grabbed Hutch, and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Hutch."

"I, uh, I got you another present too," Hutch admitted, his voice muffled by Starsky's shoulder. "In case you didn't like that one."

"Aw, you didn't have to." Starsky hugged tighter for a second, then let go. He looked around hopefully. "Where is it?"

Hutch laughed. "The other one under the tree."

Starsky straightened his hat and went back to the tree, bending down to pick up the other present with his name on it. He went through his present-opening routine again, as Hutch watched tolerantly, and then neatly pulled off the paper to reveal another box. He looked up at Hutch, who gestured that he should open the box, and then pulled the lid off to find the desired addition to his train set.

Starsky gazed at it for a moment, appreciating every detail, and then stood up silently and went to hug Hutch again, the furry bobble on his hat tickling Hutch's nose and making him sneeze.

"I think I forgot the real meaning of Christmas last year," Hutch said, pulling back from the hug and looking fondly at his friend.

"Which is..?" Starsky prodded.

"You know what I mean," Hutch told him, not wanting to explain.

Starsky suddenly remembered something, and looked around. "Uh, there's a present for you... somewhere in here." Hutch could at least have tidied up for the occasion, he thought as he looked around.

Spotting the large parcel, Starsky picked it up, but instead of handing it to Hutch, he placed it under the tree. "I just had an idea," he announced. "You should open it the way they're meant to be opened. But I don't think you're a neat unwrapper, you look more like a paper ripper to me. Get it opened...but carefully."

Rolling his eyes, Hutch obediently crouched down by the tree and picked up the parcel. Under Starsky's instruction he felt it, shook it slightly, and finally tore off the paper, throwing the bits aside.

The present was revealed to be a new plant, and Hutch curiously picked up the label on the plant to read.

"I just wrapped it this morning," Starsky announced proudly. "Right before I came over. It's a baby Peace Lily."

Hutch finished reading the information on the label. "I love the plant, Starsk." He stood up to hug his friend in return.

Starsky ended the hug first and stepped back to look at his present again. "Hey, Hutch, what d'ya say we get into the Christmas spirit early?" He produced a bottle from somewhere in his jacket, grinning at his own pun.

Hutch picked up Starsky's left arm and looked at the watch, trying to make sense of the time-numbers in amongst all the other useless information. "Ten-oh-five in the morning?" Hutch asked casually.

Starsky shrugged. "It's Christmas." Without waiting for any further invitation, he headed in the direction of Hutch's kitchen to look for glasses.

Three hours later, and after an entertaining Trivial Pursuits game, they were both merry and ready for their Christmas dinner, which they were having at Dobey's house.

Starsky got up and turned off the Elton John Christmas record they'd been listening to non stop (not that Hutch had noticed after the first few drinks), and grabbed his coat ready for the outing, throwing Hutch's coat to him at the same time.

Starsky grabbed Hutch's shoulder as they went out the door. "Hey Hutch, if this was a TV cop show, we'd get caught in a robbery now."

Hutch smirked at him. "Good thing this is real life then, huh?"

Starsky agreed wholeheartedly, and then demanded that Hutch drive to Dobey's house.

Hutch figured it was easier to agree, especially since he had drunk less than Starsky, and headed for his car.

Starsky laughed as he got in, confusing Hutch, until he realised that Starsky had obviously got to the car before he'd come into the apartment and 'decorated' it. The car now had tinsel wrapped around both side mirrors, and a Santa-shaped decoration hanging from the rearview mirror.

Hutch shook his head at Starsky, but made no attempt to remove the decorations. Secretly, he liked them, although he wouldn't admit to that.

"So, Hutch," Starsky rambled as Hutch drove, "What do you think is the real meaning of Christmas?" He reached up to shove his Santa hat further onto his head, then reached over to adjust Hutch's hat too.

Hutch shoved Starsky's hand away. "Uhm, well, everyone knows the real story of Christmas." He tried to dodge the question at first, then figured, what the hell. "I also think it's about love," he told Starsky shyly. "How about you?"

Starsky wasn't finished, and ignored the question. "Love of what? Friends, family, squirrels ..?"

Hutch quickly thought of an answer. "Uhm, everyone I guess. But especially friends." That was especially true for him, when he didn't have quite as much contact with his family as Starsky did.

"Good answer," Starsky slurred from the passenger seat.

They arrived safely for their Christmas dinner, where Starsky managed to eat even more than Dobey, and then said their thanks and headed back to Hutch's place before the evening work party they'd agreed to attend.

Starsky headed straight to Hutch's room, searching for something better to wear, while Hutch headed for the couch and flopped onto it lazily. Starsky returned ten minutes later wearing one of Hutch's shirts.

"I'm borrowing this one, okay?" Starsky asked.

Hutch shrugged. "Sure. It's not like you usually ask permission anyway."

It was true; there was usually no need to ask permission to borrow one another's clothes.

They passed the rest of the late afternoon watching bad tv, with Starsky mocking game show contestants on the questions that neither they nor he knew the answers to. Hutch still wore his bright yellow party hat, while Starsky still proudly wore his Santa hat.

After the game show ended, Starsky looked at Hutch. "Still an hour before we leave. What d'you wanna watch now?"

Hutch gave a little frown as he thought, then decided. "Let's find a soap and turn the volume down."

Starsky stared at him. "Why?"

"So we can make up our own lines, dummy."

Understanding dawned on Starsky. "Oh! Yeah, let's do that."

An hour later, and Starsky was staring at Hutch in wonder, partly impressed and partly concerned, after Hutch's particularly convincing performance as Breanna.

Hutch shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

Starsky shook his head, deciding it was best to just ignore the weirdness, and stood up. "Let's go."

***

As they entered the room, Hutch grabbed a stray piece of tinsel that lay on one of the desks, and threw it around Starsky's neck. Starsky simply grinned and adjusted the decoration so it sat straighter, then headed for the food and drink table.

They spent the evening drinking and conversing, with Starsky and several kids periodically sneaking over to plunder the food table.

Starsky was just in the middle of explaining to the kids why Santa Claus _did _exist, while they listened with rapt attention, when Hutch came over to listen for a minute, then tapped Starsky's shoulder and informed him that it was getting late.

Starsky threw an arm around his friend. "I love you, Hutch. You're the best pal a guy could ever have." Starsky hung drunkenly from Hutch's shoulders, nearly strangling him in the process, and peered into his face. "Did I mention that I love ya?"

The kids giggled, and Hutch laughed self-consciously. "I think you've had enough Christmas 'spirit' for tonight, partner." He gently took the glass out of Starsky's hand before it could meet an untimely end on the floor. Starsky didn't notice its disappearance, as he was busy staring in wonder at the carpet, which appeared to be moving.

Smiling at the kids, Hutch got a good hold of Starsky and manoeuvred him outside to find a cab, calling goodnight to the others as he left.

Starsky leaned back to look up at Hutch. "I like Christmas spirit."

Hutch pulled fondly on the top of Starsky's Santa hat. "Yeah. Never lose that Christmas spirit, buddy."

---


End file.
